This invention relates generally to medical rehabilitation devices and more particularly to a continuous passive motion device used for orthopedic treatment of lower limbs.
Since the time of earliest medicine, the overwhelmingly predominant tradition of the management of injured joints has been immobilization. This tradition, even though almost exclusively practiced, has not been without controversy. As early as the 1900's, it was found that a greater range of motion could be achieved if efficient movement of injured joints was immediately instituted after a correcting operation. Currently, a form of motion treatment is being applied in a number of areas, especially for people with recent knee operations. An example of the type of apparatus used in such rehabilitation is U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,060. This patent disclosed a motorized splint structure which supports the femoral and tibial section of the leg by two articulated supports. The femoral and tibial supports rotate relative to one another and move relative to the base by a motor which connects the femoral and tibial supports. In this way, motion is applied to the knee joint. However, a study of the device shown in this patent and other devices shown or known in the prior art has uncovered a number of deficiencies.